


Here They Be Monsters

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Ten Poetry Codas





	1. Howl

**Author's Note:**

> 100th fic! Ahh! This includes a 200 line poem that I am so proud of and am considering posting as its own individual fic.

My young wolf, come with me to the top,  
come howl with me.  
Young alpha, get to the top of the hill,  
at the top of the tree.  
Come with me, take a breath, a shot,  
and howl at the night.  
Come with me, young knight, look at the moon,  
howl with all your might.


	2. Sing a Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reichenbach

Humanity rears her ugly head.  
Eyes tainted to her call.  
You try to block it out.

Juiced up under the Mark,  
Under the influence.  
Demonic wrath settles inside.  
Eyes reveal the truth of your

Soul, warped and twisted.  
Humanity left in the dust.  
Everyone left behind.

Soft as smoke it shrouds,  
Ashen as your heart is.  
Now that you have left it behind,  
Given in to the darkness.


	3. Achilles Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor

I could give up, and give in.  
Let the monster give in to sin.  
But I’ll always let you win.  
Your voice cuts through the din.  
Steadfastly melt the devil’s grin.  
You tell me that it has to fin.  
For you I will give in.


	4. The Time After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper Moon

Now the black has faded,  
life is again seen  
in the colours it was meant to,  
lovely vivid green.


	5. 200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan Fiction

Here we go again, down this road, work to do.  
Isn’t it nice to get back to being me and you.  
Where the waters are dark let’s try to see clear.  
Flying through life, high above the grip of fear.  
Secrets already beginning to shroud the heart.  
Trust is newly forged, but it’s a start.  
Inside you’re hurting, losses you will always grieve.  
You can’t solve your problems if you just leave.  
Back home, your mother is waiting, open arm,  
Don’t look for danger if you want to be safe from harm.  
Different ways of dealing, different ways to find.  
Pray for the strength of your body and mind.  
Find the things, the people lost to secrets kept.  
Looking at a passible fate, the story left.  
I’ll keep you safe from any monster out there.  
Dad’s back, already at each other’s hair.  
Take a step back from it all, a simple prank.  
Always been tough, now it’s time to be frank.  
Take the girl just as broken and lost.  
Get the gun, the One, pay all and any cost.  
Work together now, brother and a dad.  
Focus on the mission, before it drives you mad.  
Treading the line between death, life and after.  
In the face of fear and sorrow find the laughter.  
Monsters good, fighting lust for fresh blood.  
Dead awoken by the whim from the mud.  
Find the children, the ones tainted by yellow.  
The fighter, freak with the knives and eyes of doe.  
Caught this time, both under arrest.  
Plans may be formulated, are never the best.  
Virus comes, blood evolves with old ill.  
Hunter comes to kill the freak, again still.  
Keep saving people, other option is not.  
Shield with a lie watch now as they’re shot  
Learn to believe, believe in whatever is real.  
Hurt and dead, revenge will come to steal.  
Tricky business finding who the trick is on.  
Sympathy needed to tell the ghost she’s gone  
Try to find love again, quick and futile.  
Beating Hollywood to try and find a smile  
You finally caught up but the bars won’t hold.  
Mother and girlfriend, a fairy tale now told.  
Your brother falls down, you run to catch.  
Gates open, the Devil’s plan does hatch.  
Hundreds all narrowed down to seven.  
A child not yours now, but when he’s eleven.  
Trouble, havoc, death from one cursed foot.  
Fear of being trapped, buried in Hellfire and soot.  
Family holding on to their precious now dead.  
Don’t double cross if there’s a price on your head.  
Blood flows down as rich and dark as a berry.  
A time now to try to make good and be merry.  
Demon girls lie but it’s always a witch.  
Truth and realisation is always a bitch.  
Dying endlessly, days numbering over a hundred.  
Smoke clears, the new player’s on the grid.  
Look at the death from what is a joke.  
Know what you have before it gets broke.  
Time slips away, each second an echoed sound.  
Tear and torn, the artist of the Hellhound.  
Gasp in the world, her air, as you rise.  
Work strong now, your heavenly prize.  
Ghosts, alive, beautiful, breathing, young.  
Monsters have choices, life not already sung.  
Dracula wannabe of their Transylvania.  
Scared of the world, caught in the mania.  
Seals break as he rises to scare.  
On Thursdays we can be doctors to a teddy bear.  
Corruption, not love from her, but poison.  
Stakes so high, right has to this tome win.  
Ghosts living and breathing inside the all.  
Don’t rise so far in case you fall.  
Back then we had to learn to survive in school.  
Go with your heart, not by society’s rule.  
Death comes for you, our dear friend.  
Betrayal was always just around the bend.  
No matter the circumstances you’ll find the way.  
The scriptures written, the way God did say.  
Brother, newly-found, already gone, Adam.  
Vessel, returned, broken, life all but a sham.  
Drugs in the system, demonic detox.  
Kill, sacrifice, and he’s out of his box  
Here he rises now, apocalyptic angel, Devil.  
Horsemen come to wreck as it is their will.  
Look at everything we could all have been.  
Dystopian future, death at the end, twenty fourteen.  
Fake Gods, idols, celebrities, Abe, Hilton, Gandhi.  
Child may be dangerous, a danger to be.  
Ages and lined, days thrown in for chips.  
Revelations at the end of an acid trip.  
Ghosts brought by words to come to the panel.  
Reaper here, waiting, take, Death comes in the canal.  
Can you help, we’re not right in the brain.  
Impending destinies are causing such strain.  
Back in time, parents, missions, Terminator.  
One lust, a famine, a love, one mate per.  
Karen, children, zombies waiting out their graves.  
God isn’t here, can’t look to him to save  
Inebriated angel, falling, he drinks to block.  
Take the brother, a trap set to mock.  
Trickster’s smile fades by the brother, the older.  
Demonic deceptions always behind that smoulder.  
Rally around, Chicago, last to collect ring.  
Legos rattle, initials scratched, sun off the car sing.  
From Hell they rise, stolen from the apple pie.  
Dead walking and they all question why.  
In the war, there’s a hidden weapons store.  
Life is such a constant, never a bore.  
Watch as your brother is turned to a fang.  
Truth comes noisily, it comes with a bang.  
Trust this feeling, unknown, organise mob.  
Employed now, under sulphur, do your job.  
Fight the good fight, fight the fairy.  
Knowing who you can trust is the most scary.  
For the soul, be Death for the twenty four hour,  
In the virgin given rises an age old power.  
See the mistakes pile as memory returns.  
You can’t save the world as it burns  
A world of wives, alpacas, the guy who tweets.  
Family gone now, you have to take the beats.  
Souls have power, tempt fate, un-sink the boat.  
In the ashes, walking in a Western coat.  
She with her children, choking on ash.  
Frantic prayers as loyalties clash.  
Head start now, the walls must break.  
Too late to stop now for any sake.  
He rises now, reborn as a God, the new boss.  
The waters rise and fall at your loss.  
Remember the girl, in the past first kiss.  
Death to come at the hands of she you miss.  
Saving the marriage of witch husband and wife.  
Copy and paste, outbreak in the story of life.  
Trying to build after the last and new fork.  
New partner, trust in this unknown dork.  
High on the sandwich monster goo.  
Run but that reaper is coming for you.  
Move on again, without the father figure.  
New tie, new age, time now to configure.  
Daughter, a fleeting, a girl called Emma.  
Face your fears, glitter in the dilemma.  
Man corrupted, longing after possession  
Beware of this thing, curb your obsession.  
I front of you, reborn, a ghost stands.  
The sword flies, drunken state, into your hands.  
Couldn’t leave, father lives on as a ghost.  
The intelligence this nerd can boast.  
Tablets cry out for the prophet to hear.  
Leviathans try to stop all you hold dear.  
Purgatory opens, come enter, from the neck.  
Gone for a year, you didn’t think to check.  
A mother’s love, auctions her soul.  
Organs given doesn’t make you whole.  
The video plays as her tears stream.  
Being back isn’t fulfilling the dream.  
Hurt at being left, he feels.  
Save prophets, the angel reels.  
Life is more than an illogical carton.  
The serenity, piece you had, gone too soon.  
Angel loses its voice to Heaven’s might.  
To see you laughing, a beautiful sight.  
Grandfather enters, Men of Letter.  
To finally have a home is much better.  
Trying to run, to see the shapes in the fog.  
Love in any form, be it girl or a dog.  
God he may be, passing on his curse.  
Knowing I lost you is definitely worse.  
To heal we concentrate on these freaks.  
Find the home that you truly seek.  
Lost girl who dreams of her mother.  
You’re ill, let me help, my brother.  
Another set of trials, instructions.  
Hell remains open in Heaven’s destruction.  
The only way to save you is to trick.  
Queen ascends again, reborn and slick.  
Human death by the angel blade.  
Here’s your quest, adventure now made.  
You say the words, but don’t believe.  
You want to stay, I need to deceive.  
Pin revisited, from when I was a boy.  
Bucket list: I know you, don’t act coy.  
Burning bright from those empty eyes.  
Another crippling death form our lies.  
To stop the Knight he takes the Mark.  
Beware of the bite, beware of the bark.  
Relationships now strictly business.  
Clean up now from this shattered mess.  
Lives gone, attention I did hoard.  
Mark can be sated, now with the sword.  
For Henry, the sacrifice of Josie Sands.  
Heaven under new management, Scribe’s commands.  
No matter what hurt you can’t just replace.  
New world open, eyes open and brace.  
Queen is gone, throne ready for the King.  
For one man he lets go of the wing.  
In his final words, say that he’s proud.  
The demon, the knight, howls now, loud  
Brash, dependent, he does what he wants.  
Green over black, a smile after the taunts.  
Relax now it’s over, demonic part is done.  
It’s a classic; carry on my wayward son.


	6. Secrets, Even Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask Jeeves

Long gone, long loved,  
long has it been since I knew you.  
Yet you still surprise me,  
all these new things I didn't know  
about you.


	7. Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls, Girls, Girls

Girls, girls, girls, gather round, ‘ere we go, story is reborn.  
Great covens may cast aside, rebuild our own, we will.  
Taught and tamed you will be if you join this new vision.  
Anything is an improvement from the squalor you have.  
Together we could rise up greater than before.  
Puppies, children, darlings, come now and start anew.  
Greatness has been built on less, from less, before.  
Join my coven, my team, come live on my side.  
Aid in this conquest to finally get to the top.


	8. Crosses to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibbing 911

We all have our crosses to bear,  
the ones that carry all our care  
that we have tried to hide.  
We all have our crosses to carry,  
we can’t run, cannot tarry  
from what we carry inside.  
We all must bear the cross  
as a reminder of our loss,  
the ghosts that bide.  
We all must take the load,  
and carry it down the road,  
the person that died.


	9. The Child of the Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Things We Left Behind

Child of the vessel, broken in the ‘math.  
Left behind by youth and family.  
After the angels came and changed.  
Introspective lights across the fountain,  
River of knowledge. It’s too late.  
Endless days have passed since.

Night after night of unanswered prayers.  
Of begging and longing for what has gone.  
Vengeance is wanted as much as solace.  
Angel who stole the life repay now.  
Kindness is wasted on the empty vessel of youth.


	10. Forgive Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter Games

I do not know how you possibly could but forgive me if you can, somehow.  
Blood that has been spilt now already cleaned; I need you to forgive me now.


	11. A Little Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's No Place Like Home

There’s a little dark in me.  
There’s a little dark in you.  
There’s a little dark to see.  
There’s a little dark that’s true.

 

There’s a bit of dark in me.  
There’s a bit of dark in you.  
There’s a bit of dark to be.  
There’s a bit of dark to do.

 

There’s a lot of dark in me.  
There’s a lot of dark in you.  
There’s a lot of dark for free.  
There’s a lot of dark now due.

 

There’s so much dark in me.  
There’s so much dark in you.  
There’s so much dark it’s key.  
There’s so much dark now though.

 

There’s plenty dark in him.   
There’s plenty dark in her.  
There’s plenty dark at the whim.  
There’s plenty dark to conquer.


	12. Shake it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a Boy

Staying up too late, wasting life away.  
Wanting rid of the curse, praying for it.  
Inside you are trapped and torn.  
Fourteen years makes the world spin less.  
Trying not to just shake it all off.


	13. Pay for My Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hail & Catch Fire

I must pay for my sins, before it’s too late.  
I must do penance now, my heart does berate.  
I must pay for my sins, confess now I do.  
I must do penance now, for what I did to you.


	14. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Executioner's Song

You’re in trouble now, my boy.  
You’re in trouble now, my toy.  
You carry what was once a gift,  
Now it’s just a curse to lift.  
You’re in trouble now.

 

You’re in trouble now, my friend.  
You’re in trouble now, last bend.  
I will try, as always to save.  
It is written in how we behave.  
You’re in trouble now.

 

You’re in trouble now, my brother.  
You’re in trouble now, yet another.  
I’ll find a way to make sure you live,  
As sure as anything, my promise to give.  
You’re in trouble now.


	15. I Guess Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Things We Carried

I understand the job you do,  
the importance,  
the hunting,  
those saved,  
all of the blood.  
I understand it all now.  
I’m sorry I doubted,  
tried to stop.  
That was then. Now  
you have saved  
my friends,  
me,  
and I understand the job you do.


	16. Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paint it Black

Let me live,  
Dear God, let me be Human.  
I can’t go on like this,  
I can’t not go on.  
I thought I was ready,  
Dear God, I was.  
I’m not.  
Let me do better.  
Let me be better.  
I know what I did wrong.  
I can love better.  
I can hold them.  
I can tell them,  
but not with this monstrous arm  
by the weight of a dead man’s tongue.  
I push the words out now,  
I can do it again.  
Dear God, let me live.  
I’ll try to do better.


	17. Pulled Me Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Man

Here he is he’s out now.  
Endings are over, hard, now.  
After all this is where he lies.  
Violently back into the fro.  
Events occur, help is required.  
Need to save the family strong.


	18. For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Book of the Damned

For once, let us work together, no lies  
If we talk maybe no one this time dies.  
Now it is too late for all of this.  
One keeps secrets, the other keeps his.  
A secret hidden when no one looks  
For the answers hidden in the book.


	19. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Werther Project

We always spoke of the purity,  
the cleanse of being in such filth.  
We spoke of the calm,  
that accompanied every storm.  
We said that it was so clean  
to be washing it out.  
There was serenity to the place  
we craved to return to.  
You can return now,  
it’s okay.  
Come here to rid of your sins,  
where the woods howl and the day bites,  
in the purity we lost.


	20. Novaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Heart

Amelia, my dear, mother, lost soul, sorry am I.  
Claire, poor child, daughter, wanderer asking why.  
Jimmy, first mess, father, man, the dead will cry.


	21. Little Sister...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Dynasty

Little sister,  
I have no words to say.  
Image taunting for all the days  
I will live over you.  
You deserved to live, to go on  
long and live happy and strong.  
I can’t say I’m sorry  
Too late now for you  
to hear me trip and fumble.  
as I see you and stumble,  
my heart running out to hold you.  
It has not come back.  
I think you’ve taken it away.  
Beyond the last you lay.  
All the blood around you screams in pain.  
You’re the last, the last, can’t do it again.  
Oh my love,   
Little sister.


	22. Monster Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prisoner

No longer a man, a monster let loose.  
Rage unhinged running free and wild.  
The monster is coming out for you,  
No matter whom you are.  
The blood on his hands now stain,  
Her body burned in his brain.  
Marks and targets, the last and First.  
Another death, massacre, deserved.  
Innocents along with it too.  
So far from what he once was.  
All the bodies now slain.  
The beast has been let off his rein.


	23. Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother's Keeper

Stop me now, please, somehow.  
I brought you here to bribe.  
Mark on my heart, now shot.  
Kill me now, take me out.  
I can’t do any more damage.  
Stop me now, madness, curse.  
I’m sorry brother.


End file.
